In His Blood
by AnimeTrashPile
Summary: A boy who only wants to become a hero. To fulfill a promise he made to someone close. Under the tutelage of a great hero, and the backing of the best hero academy, he has the chance to become a true hero and fight against darkness and evil. However, can he really fight against that darkness, when it's in his blood?
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Disgruntled Awakening**

* * *

" **I'm sorry!" "It's yours now!" "We're special…" "My legacy…" "You're next!" "It scares me…" "This is all, for your sake…"**

* * *

 **Shōkan's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes as the voices recede from my mind. I groggily stare at the ceiling and I jump out of bed in alarm. 'This isn't my room! Where am I?' I recall what had transpired the day before. 'Ugh, my head still hurts…' I shuffle across the room and slowly open the door. The house is eerily quiet. I walk down the corridor and towards a living room. To the north-west is a counter and a little kitchen area, east of that is a small coffee table with two couches angled so that one could watch the TV that sat across from the table. Between the two areas was a door that lead to outside. That's all I could make out from the start of the corridor. As I walk down the corridor, I see framed photos of a little girl with midnight black hair and a small mole below her lip, and she gets progressively older in the photos until she is standing next to a guy with short white hair. 'So, they're friends, huh.' I glare at the image as the back of my head starts to throb slightly.

I make it to the kitchen and see a small piece of paper taped to the fridge. _'Hey Shō-kun! Had to go stop a bank robbery. Help yourself to breakfast. Your clothes are on the couch. Enjoy school! :D'_ "I hate that woman…" I mumbled as I opened one of the cupboards. _**'NO CHOCOLATE!'**_ I massage my temples for a moment. 'I'll have to buy some later…' I open the fridge and peer inside. Looks like a bunch of leftovers. I take some Miso Soup and put it in the microwave and set it to 'reheat'. I walk over to the couch and get changed into my uniform and made sure that my cloth is wrapped firmly around my chest. As I finish, the microwave goes off. I retrieve the soup and begin eating quietly. I place my bowl in the basin and peer at the clock. 8:14. With nothing else to do, I exit the house, close and lock the door with the key in my blazer, and begin walking.

* * *

I walk down the street and nonchalantly look around. The little children with smiles on their faces, the adults who walk around contently, it fills me with content and disgust at the same time. I see a man throw his half-eaten lunch in the bin and I clench my teeth. _**'KILL HIM! UNGRATEFUL FILTH!'**_ I massage my temples and continue walking. As I pass by an intersection, I hear yelling. "Hey! Shōkan!" I turn to the left to see two girls approaching. "Good to see that you're not hurt!" I turn to the girl. She had a slim figure, cobalt-blue chin length hair what was swept to the back. She had long bangs and a fringe that covered the entirety of her forehead. She was also slightly taller than me. "Sebone," I greeted. I turned to the other person standing next to Sebone. She was extremely lean with long arms and legs. She had a mop of messy, chin-length black hair. She had a long fringe that obscured her right eye and hung next to her prominent, pointed nose. Her mouth was set in a firm line and she looked at me with one big, purple iris. "Reikon," I said, and she simply nodded at me.

We proceeded to walk towards our destination. "So, are we really going to go along with this?" asked Sebone with a small frown on her face. "Well, can you think of any other options?" _**'JUST KILL THEM ALL!'**_ I instinctively rub my temples again. She looked at her feet and scowled a little. She glanced up at me again. "Can't we just run away? By the time they notice, we'll be long gone" "Where would we go? Plus, we have a mission to complete," I stated as she looked at the pavement in defeat. Then, I saw it in the distance, a building that loomed over the rest. It looked like a massive glass 'H' from whatever way you looked at it. We stopped at the gates of the massive building and marveled at the sheer size of it. "I guess she didn't lie when she told us it was the greatest in the country," Sebone stated. This was it. Somehow, I still had a chance of achieving my dream, and this was the best way to do so, even if our admittance wasn't the most pleasant. We stepped through the gate and began walking into U.A., the best hero school in the country.

 **This is our Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **Everything's fine now! Why? Because I am here! It feels good to be back. Sorry for the lack of updates for the 'Prince of God'. I just felt as though I wasn't creative enough to come up with a proper story-line without it being too ridiculous. Plus, SAO is kinda dead. I'm probably going to discontinue that story in favour of writing this.**

 **So, what did you think of this story? What's going on? This story takes place several years before Izuku's story. You'll notice the changes because they will be obvious. More crime, the heroes in canon will be younger, etc. Can anyone guess what** **Shōkan's quirk is? Hint: It's somewhat similar to Dark Shadow and it is one of my favourite cartoon villains ever. Tell me what you guys think of this fanfic and leave a review. Don't forget to send me your OC's and I hope you enjoy "In His Blood". Next chapter is the first day of U.A. and the introduction of class 1-A! I hope you'll enjoy this (hopefully better) fanfic of mine. Next Chapter will be up in the next few hours/days.  
**

 **I will see you guys in the next chapter,**

 **AnimeTrashPile**


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome to UA

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to U.A.**

* * *

 **Shōkan's POV**

* * *

We enter the school gates and approach the school. "I have to admit," Sebone starts, "this place looks pretty darn cool." Reikon nods at her and we continue in peace. As we enter the hallway, we spot plenty of people lounging around. Students of all shapes and sizes were here. 'A cat, a guy with 6 arms, literally Godzilla…' I muse silently. "Where's was our class again?" I ask the mop-haired girl on my left. _'I believe it is the 3_ _rd_ _hallway on our left,'_ A voice in my head replies. I nod at her and we begin walking. As we turn the corner, I see a mop of yellow hair before I'm knocked to the ground. "OhmygodI'msosorrybutI'mgoingtobelatesobye!" he (?) shouts as the mass rushes away. "Oi, oi…" _**"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN FUCKING KILL YOU!"**_ I massage my temples as I get up from the floor and my head throbs intensely. "You okay man?" the cobalt-haired girl asks me as I stand up. "Yeah, do you have any chocolate?" She opens the side of her backpack and pulls out a bar. She hands it to me and I absentmindedly start unwrapping it. "Let's just get to class," I say as I take a bite and the throbbing starts to ease.

We approach a massive door with '1-A' engraved into it. There is a paper attached to the door with a list of 20 names on it. "Find your name and sit in the seat assigned to you. Remain quiet until I arrive. Homeroom Teacher," I read aloud. I look at the list and find my name at the bottom. 'Shōkan – Column 2, Row 5'. I also see my friend's names slightly above my own. 'Reikon Tamashī – Column 1, Row 4' and 'Sebone Mizu – Column 4, Row 4'. 'So, they made sure that we're somewhat separated, huh? Can't blame them for that,' I mused. I push open the door and look around the classroom. I see a mess of Crimson hair splayed out on a desk, a lion, a guy with the lower body of a snake, a girl with a volcano on her head, an auburn-haired girl, and then a platinum blonde girl with glasses all the way at the back of the classroom. We walk over to my desk and I sit down, while Sebone sits on another desk and Reikon stands idly. I look down at my watch. '8:40', it reads. I take a coin from my pocket and idly toss it around as the lion gets up from his seat and walks over to us.

"Greetings, my name is Gōon, Raion Gōon. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. We shall be classmates for the next 3 years, and I find it ideal to form and strengthen our bond so that we may become close friends. May I inquire what your names are?" "Heya Simba! Sebone Mizu!" Gōon looks slightly shocked at the nickname and was about to say something before I cut in, "Shōkan, and this is Tamashī." I nod towards Reikon. "Nice to meet you Gōon-san." "It is a pleasure to meet you all! I wish you luck and may we all do our best in our pursuit of becoming great heroes!" He bowed and returned to his desk. In the following minutes, people start filtering into the classroom. At 8:44, the only empty desk is the one in front of mine. I put away my coin and the door slams open the second my watch ticked over and 8:45 was visible on it. "Seems like this year's bunch is somewhat rational," a voice drawls out and my body stiffens. Sebone glanced back at me and Reikon's brow is crinkled slightly.

* * *

 _We're rushing over the rooftops with bags slung over our shoulders as a man launches himself at us. The grey cloth around his neck wraps around a chimney and he pulls himself towards us. "I can't use my quirk! Who is this guy!?" Sebone yells out as she runs beside me. I look behind me at the man dressed in all black, rushing forward with the momentum of his swings. His hair flowing as if defying gravity and two red illuminations, just barely visible, behind his yellow goggles. "Stop running. You're wasting my and your time. It's not rational…"_

* * *

"Eraserhead…" I whisper under my breath. He has a pure black pants and sweater on, with multiple pouches on a utility belt. He is roughly shaved, and his hair falls past his shoulders. He has dark bags under his eyes and I can almost see the redness of an irritated eye. A grey cloth hangs loosely around his neck. He stands behind the podium and looks around and takes in the sight of all the students. His eyes land on Sebone and they widen slightly, before darting to Reikon, and finally landing on me. He glares at me for a second and I stare back, some of the students staring at our strange interaction. "What are you-" he starts before someone tumbles into the classroom. "Waahhh, I'm sorry I'm late! Please forgive me!" A blonde girl wails as everyone turns to look at her. Eraserhead sends a glare her way and sighs. "At least you know you're wrong. Sit down!" "Ahh, thank you so much, sir!" she shouts as she rushes and takes a seat in the desk in front of me. 'Great. An airhead…' "My name is Shota Aizawa and I will be your homeroom teacher…" he drawls as he reaches under his desk and pulls out some gym uniforms. "Put these on and head to the field…" he says as he drops them on the desk and casually strolls out of the classroom. I walk to the front, grab a uniform, and head out.

* * *

 **INTERMISSIONS! JUST LIKE THE ANIME, LITTLE CARDS THAT GIVE US INFORMATION MAY POP UP IN THE MIDDLE OF CERTAIN CHAPTERS! FOR EXAMPLE:**

Name: Meaty Myoto

Quirk: Meat

Quirk Description: Can transform into meat

Affiliation: Civilian; Butcher

Birthday: 09/11

Height: 420cm

Blood Type: F-

Likes: Vegetables

* * *

Our class was standing around what appeared to be an ordinary sports field. A running track, a softball pitch, an area for long jump, stuff like that. "You will now be doing a series of tests to prove to me that you belong here," Aizawa starts before he is interrupted. "Please excuse my interruption sir," Gōon speaks, "what about the Opening Ceremony and the Guidance Counsellor sessions that are scheduled to happen during this time slot?" Aizawa doesn't look fazed by the question. "You all want to become heroes, right? If so, there is no time for pleasantries." "Ah, I see…" Gōon speaks but is ignored as Aizawa continues. "We teachers at U.A. have the freedom to teach however we see fit. To gauge your potential, you will all take part in a quirk apprehension test. Long jump, 50-meter dash, softball pitch, grip strength. In middle school you weren't allowed to use your quirks because the government insists on using non-quirk-based averages to make it 'fair'. We are becoming a super-human society; the government needs to stop procrastinating. Gurea," Aizawa turns to the snake boy, "how far could you throw a softball in middle school?" "About 30 meters," he replied. "Hm, now do it again while using your quirk." The snake boy slithered over and grabbed the softball with the end of his tail and moved to the circle. "AHHHHHH! A SNAKE!" The blonde airhead yelled out. The pupil with slit pupils seemed to grin at that. "You can do whatever you want, as long as you don't leave the circle…" The boy coiled around the ball, and then quickly unwrapped himself and sent the ball flying with a flick of his tail. Aizawa pulled out a small device and glanced at it before sowing the class. '257.4m' it read. "You need to know your upper limits before you think of becoming heroes."

"Alright! I can finally show what I'm made of!" "This is so cool!" "We can use our quirks? Awesome!" "Yeah! I'm looking forward to this!" Cheers erupted from the huddle and I could see Aizawa's face darken. "Awesome, huh?" he asked darkly. Well, now we're screwed. "How about this? We had three students abruptly denied their acceptance because three OTHER students just showed up out of nowhere." He glared at me. "So, the three people who score the least will be expelled and those people that were denied can come take their rightful place in this class." An auburn-haired girl with metal arms coming out of the back of her uniform nodded in agreement. "But sir!" the airheaded girl yelled, "That's totally unfair! We just got here!" "Natural disasters… power hungry villains… the world is unfair. It is our duties as heroes to reverse that unfairness. So, no excuses! You need to step up to the challenge and prove that you belong here. 'Plus Ultra', right?" he made a 'come get me' motion with his finger and the eyes of the class changed from shock to determination. "Give it everything you got." The test has begun.

* * *

The first test was a 50m dash. The first match was between some anorexic guy and a crimson-haired girl. The boy's body turned into a ball of lightning and he passed the finish line in less than a second. The crimson haired girl took a slow jog across the track and ended in 15 seconds. The next one that interested me was a boy who looked way too young to be here and a girl with giant curls in her hair. His body started to morph and- 'HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THAT?!' He looked like a quadrupedal Flying Wyvern, with various cat-like features. His body is blood red and mostly covered with pitch black plates and spikes along his neck, spine, and tail. His face features two massive, curved tusks of an amber coloration. His forelegs are longer than his back legs, with deadly spikes along his wings, as well as three large claws. The girl looked at him in shock as he jumped across the entire track in one go with a time of 1.7 seconds. The girl snapped out of it and sprinted across the track, ending in 11,3 seconds. 'That's a pretty decent quirk,' I thought as the monster charged to the boy's bathroom. I wondered why before spotting his shredded gym clothes on the floor. My race was second last, and I was up against a short, fat kid. I ran across the track and made it in 9,8 seconds. The fat kid took 24,3 seconds.

The next test is the grip strength test. The snake guy, Gurea I believe, wraps the end of his tail around the machine, and then coils in on himself. He gets a result of 1400kg (3080 pounds) and starts boasting about how strong he is. A boy with large, mangled mouths all over his body quietly picks up the machine in one of his mouths and crushes it completely. I just managed to see the machine hit 5500kg (12 125 pounds) before it broke. Everyone looks at the boy and starts to swarm him. "Woah! You're so strong!" The airhead yells. "Dude, you've gotta show we your workout routine!" A buff blonde yells. The boy seems overwhelmed by the attention and tries to slink away. The snake guy glares at the boy and slithers away. During the standing long jump, Reikon was enveloped by a faint purple light and simply floats over the pit. Sparky lightning bolts over the pit. A black-haired girl jumps and use the tiny wings at the bottom of her back to float a little more. I jump half-heartedly and land two-thirds of the way. Everyone was bad at the sustained side jumps, except for the girl with metal arms that moved perfectly synchronized and allowed her to move very fast. After that, we reached the main test. The softball pitches.

A girl put the ball on the volcano on her head and the launched it into the air with an eruption. Which proceeded to melt the floor… Whatever. The monster kid transformed once again and launched the softball 720,4 meters before rushing to the bathrooms once again. Sebone walked over to the tap and turned it on before walking to the circle. Most classmates simply raised their eyebrows while Gōon reprimanded her, "Mizu-san! It is not appropriate to waste water like that! You should redeem yourself by-" Before he could finish, Sebone raised her hand and the water came rushing towards her. She tossed the ball in the air and it was hit by a torrent of water and was carried into the distance before the water fell to the ground. Sebone walked over to close the tap while Aizawa called out 340,9 meters. The airhead was called up to the circle and she skipped over. She held the softball in her left hand and held her right hand back. A ball of yellow and green energy form in her right hand as she threw the softball forwards and upwards. "Here we go!" she yelled as the softball was affected by gravity and she held her hand out. The orb was launched forward and collided with the ball, exploding and sending the ball further. Aizawa called out 220.2 meters and she happily skipped back to the crowd. Reikon moved to the circle and closed her eye as she took deep breaths. The ball was covered in a purple glow and was suddenly rocketed into the sky. The glow only faded when the ball was very far away. Aizawa looked down at the device and seemed mildly impressed before he said, "1052,7 meters." The class looked on in shock as she opened her eyes and walked back to Sebone and I without saying a word.

Soon after, it was my turn. I walked to the circle and picked up the ball. I reeled my arm back and was about to throw before a cloth wrapped around me and dragged me towards a man with glowing red eyes and floating hair. Sebone raised her hand and the tap started to rattle before Reikon put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sick and tired of you. You know that?" he asked darkly as I looked into his red orbs. "I don't know how or why you got in here, but it ends here. I read your page in the student profiles. Quirkless? Don't bullshit me. A quirkless person can't pull off what you have. So stop holding back, you hear me?!" He half-yelled as he tossed me onto the floor. There were 3 glares sent in our direction. The first was the cobalt-haired girl aimed at our teacher, and the other two were a certain serpent and a metal-armed student aimed at me. I walked back to the circle and took off my jacket, leaving me in my pants and a very familiar grey cloth wrapped firmly around my chest. Aizawa looked shocked for a second before he glared intensely at me as I looked at the ball on the floor. 'Okay. You don't have to use _it_. Just activate _it_ and let the gear do its work,' I thought as I focused on activating _it_ on just my right forearm. The skin started to bubble and shift grotesquely as the cloth unraveled from my chest, floating exactly like the one Aizawa uses. The cloth wrapped around the ball and I grabbed onto it. I spun around several times before letting go and letting the ball fly. It landed after a few seconds and the device beeped. 130,6 meters. I stopped using _it_ and the cloth fell haphazardly around my shoulders as my arm returned to normal. I picked up my jacket as Aizawa walked away and we began the next set of tests.

They went by smoothly and the sleep-deprived man stood in front of us with a small device in his hands. "Reading your scores out individually is irrational and a waste of time. So, I'll just display them all at once. Your score is an average of all your performances. I looked for my name and found that I was 14th on the list. I looked at the 3 names at the bottom of the list. Kagayaku, Funka, Tensō. 'I wonder who they are,' I think before I spot three people looking shocked. The fat boy clenches his fist, the volcano girl's face is red as a bit of lava leaks into her hair, and a short girl with snow-white hair trembles with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, the three of you will be expelled. Please follow me..." he says as he begins to walk away. 'Well, too bad I guess.' "Wait!" 'No, what are you doing?' Aizawa turns to look at me. "What?" he asks with an irritated tone. "Don't expel them" 'Stop! Why am I saying this?' _**'You feel guilty. They wouldn't have been expelled if you didn't show up and steal the spots of those who were denied. More innocent people whoo's lives you've ruined!'**_ My head throbs as Aizawa raises an eyebrow at me. "Just because they aren't good at physical tests doesn't mean that they should be expelled" 'Stop talking, they're going to like you. Don't get attached!' "Like you, sir! Your quirk doesn't benefit your physical abilities at all and you became a good hero!" 'STUPID MOUTH! STOP TALKING!' "I believe they should be given a chance to become heroes!" He looks at me and sighs. "Whatever," he says and continues walking. "Your curriculum sheets are in the classroom. Get one and leave." The class was staring at me. Gōon and the buff guy had tears in his eyes, for some reason, and the white-haired girl was wailing with a smile on her face. I breathe out through my nose and head back to class, a smirking Sebone and Reikon with a faint smile on her face, following right behind me. As I pass, I failed to see a woman with midnight black hair and a mole under her lip hiding behind a wall with a large smile on her face.

* * *

Sebone, Reikon and I walk out the glass doors of the school and make our way to the gate. As we approach, we hear a childish voice call out to us, "Hey! Please wait!" I sigh and turn around. The girl with white hair runs over and stops in front of us, catching her breath. She looks up at us with slightly red eyes and a bright smile. "Hi! My name is Kagayaku, Kagayaku Rakkan! What's your name?" she asks. "Shōkan," I reply. "Great! I wanted to say thanks for, you know… stopping me from getting expelled and all. I was a little intimidated at first... but," she continues as she holds out her hand, "can we be friends?" she smiles up at me and she seems to get brighter, somehow. I extend my hand out and then pause. 'Focus! Remember why you're here!' I slap her hand away. "I'm not here to make friends," I say as I turn around without seeing her expression. I walk away and leave the school grounds. "Did you really need to be so harsh on her, bro?" Sebone asks as I keep walking. Reikon's lips and pointed downwards. "I needed to make it clear. Remember why we're here." Sebone frowns a bit and we reach the sidewalk where we met this morning. "See you tomorrow," I say as I continue walking. Sebone and Reikon turn to the right and leave that way. After a few minutes of walking, I reach the house. I turn the knob and find the door already open. I walk inside and take off my tie.

"Welcome home, Shō-kun!" an obnoxiously loud voice yells in a sing-song tone. Standing by the oven, wearing a jersey, jeans, pink slippers and a matching apron was the owner of the house. She has a slender, yet well-built frame, befitting of her occupation. She is fair-skinned with a mole below her lip, has grey eyes and straight black hair that now hung loosely past her shoulders. She was a hero that had quickly gained popularity and rose through the charts at an alarming rate, currently sitting at number 4. "Shimura," I said darkly. "Oh, come on! Show me at least a little appreciation. I give you a home, a bed, decent meals," I snickered a bit at that, "and attendance at the best hero high school in the country!" She looks at me and asks, "Is a 'thank you' really that hard?" I stumble towards the table and reach for a bowl of the freshly cooked soup. A hand appears out of nowhere and smacks mine away. "Nope! No dinner for you until I hear a thank you!" _**'DAMN BITCH!'**_ I walk away and massage my temples. "Tell me Shō-kun, how was your first day? Did Aizawa expel anyone this time?" My eyebrows twitch and I shake my head. "Hmm, interesting. He told me that he was going to expel three students until someone spoke up and changed his mind? Do you know who that is?" I scowled at her and walked down the corridor towards my room. "You haven't had supper yet! I made some nice, warm soup! Too bad you aren't going to get any because you didn't say thank you!" I slam the door and change into pajamas that were neatly folded on the chair. I get into bed and stare at the ceiling.

I lay there. I stare at the ceiling for who knows how long. Eventually, I hear footsteps approaching my door. **KNOCK KNOCK** "Shō-kun… are you awake?" I hear her voice through the door. A wave of nostalgia hits me as these events play out. I keep quiet and close my eyes. I hear the door creak open and soft footsteps approaching the side of my bed. I hear glass as it is put down on the small table besides my bed. She stands there for a couple of seconds before I hear her footsteps again, the door closes, and the footsteps fade away as she leaves. I open my eyes and look at the bedside table. A bowl of soup and a spoon lays on the table. I gaze at it for a minute before my stomach growls. I hate wasting food, so I pick up the soup and begin to eat. Once I'm done, I place the bowl back on the table. I lay down once again and close my eyes. With a full, warm stomach and a far, distant memory playing in my mind, I finally fall asleep.

* * *

 **That is Chapter 1 – Welcome to U.A. complete! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I feel as though I did well. What is Shōkan's quirk? Shōkan and Aizawa have met before? We have a posh lion!? Hehe. The introductions and battle training will happen next chapter, so we'll learn what the classes' quirks are and see how they're used in battle! I tried to make the interactions as natural as possible, so tell me how I did. If you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review. The plot of this story will not be following canon at all because this story takes place in the past. Send me reviews about what you liked, what you didn't like, what you'd like to see in the future, and tell me any grammar/spelling mistakes I made so I can fix them.  
**

 **I will see all you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-AnimeTrashPile**


	3. Chapter 2 - Class 1-A BATTLE!

**Chapter 2 – Class 1-A… BATTLE!**

 **Nana's POV**

I stand at the microwave, reheating the leftover soup from the night before. I yawn into my hand as I set the timer. "I need to go to bed earlier…" I speak aloud, and my mind returns to the boy resting in the room down the corridor. I checked his room earlier this morning and was surprised to see an empty bowl on the bedside table. He adamantly refused to say thank you and would have starved himself instead. So why did he eat it? As I recalled this morning's events, I hear a door creaking open and closing softly. A pair of soft footsteps follow, and the black-haired boy enters my vision. He rubs the exhaustion from his eyes and I look at him for a moment. 'He looks so innocent… how can he be…?' "Didn't someone tell you that staring is rude?" the red-eyed boy scoffs as he walks to the table and plops himself down on one of my chairs. "It's also rude to not say thank you to someone who is providing you with, you know, literally everything you have at the moment," I shot back at him and he gave me a scowl. 'He's really good at scowling, just like 'Hiko-kun' I think as a small grin crosses my face.

The microwave beeps and I remove the soup as steam rises from the bowl. I place it down on the table and take a seat opposite the boy. He reaches out, before he stops and glares at me. I chuckle at his actions. "Don't worry. I won't slap you," I say as he reaches forward, "this time…" he scowls again and finally grabs his bowl. I slowly eat from the bowl in front of me, but the boy doesn't seem to acknowledge my existence at all. 'If I'm going to do my job properly, I need him to open up' "Hey Shōkan." He continues to look at his bowl. "How did you sleep last night?" He eats his soup at a slightly faster rate. "Are you getting along with your classmates?" His hands tremble as his knuckles turn white from gripping the spoon. "Are you enjoying the surface?" He slams his bowl down on the table, a crack running across it. He stands up suddenly and the chair scrapes along the floor. "Shut up…" he growls before he marches down the corridor and slams the door shut. I sigh as I pick my bowl up and bring it over to the sink. Once I've cleaned the bowl, I head to the table and I hear a door slam open. I pick up his bowl as I see him emerge from the corridor. Now dressed in his school uniform, he marches straight to the front door and opens it. "I hate you, so damn much…" he says through gritted teeth as he closes the door behind him.

I look at the bowl that I'm holding in my hands. I stare at the long crack jutting across the smooth surface of the bowl and I frown slightly. "He is not going to be happy later…" I sigh as I grab the cleaning sponge.

 **Aizawa's POV**

'I'm not paid enough for this' is the thought that runs through my mind. 'Getting out of bed so early in the morning… what madman can get up at 8:30 in the morning? On top of that, I need to deal with a bunch of brats daily… I need a raise.' I open the door to the classroom and the class immediately shuts up. "2 seconds… You're getting there," I drawl as I look at the students before me. I take a moment to glance at the problem child, sitting at the back of the classroom with his brows furrowed. 'I wonder what's got him annoyed. Actually, I don't care.' "Listen up, you will be tasked with doing something by the end of this homeroom period…" I start as I see several students tense up, "you guys will take turns to introduce yourselves. Your name, quirk, and something you like," most students visibly relaxed, "I believe it is a waste of school time and is irrational because you can find these things out by socialising like you teenagers do. However, the principal thought that it would be good if you, as future heroes, start to develop a mutually positive work relationship as early as possible. We'll go in alphabetical order. Don't waste my time. Begin." I say as I lean against the board. 'So tired…' and I fall asleep.

 **No POV**

The first person to stand up was an average sized boy with unkempt yellow hair. He has two long locks of hair that stood out in the centre-front of his head, both resembling lightning bolts. He was incredibly skinny, and his cheeks were sunken in. His pupils were split down the middle, one half grey, and the other half white. He also had purple markings coming from his eyes. A single crooked line from under the eye, down to the chin and to the neck. Another line split into many more from the top of the eye that spread out over his forehead. It looked like a lightning bolt had struck his eye and spread out from there. He stood up and puffed his chest out, "The name's Sāji Dama! My quirk is Lightning Ball Form. My body can transform into a ball of lightning that can't be damaged! I'm also the fastest man alive! I like races, because I always win!" Several people roll their eyes. He sticks his tongue out a bit and sits down. Someone recognizes the student as the person who knocked into them on the first day and glares daggers at him.

The next person to stand was a tall girl with deep-crimson hair that formed a long, messy fringe, and the rest fell down her back, ending in slight curls. She had light-red eyes that stayed glued to her desk. She has an apathetic look on her face and her eyes were lidded, looking like she could fall asleep at any moment. "Kōha Ejji. I can transform parts of my body into blades. I like knives." She sat down in her desk and she faceplanted onto the desk, her crimson hair splaying out over the edges. Weird and worried glances were sent her way.

The person that went after her was a boy slight taller than the anorexic boy. He was decently well built and had a smirk on his face. He had short, ginger hair styled in an undercut that framed the sides of his face. He had glaring orange eyes and thick eyebrows. "My name is Hokori Fukuramu," he scoffed. "My quirk is Pride. I get stronger because I know I'm better than you. Don't get in my way! Oh, and I love winning!" Several glares and some uncertain glances were exchanged.

The final person in the front row was an extremely short girl who twiddles her thumbs nervously and she stood from her seat. She had chubby, rosy cheeks and short hair that was yellow at the tips, which flowed into orange at the middle, and turned to red as they reached the top of her head. Her eyes looked like boiling magma and they moved around in her pupils. Emerging from the top of her head, was a small volcano. "M-my name i-is Fazan Kunka-wait I-I, uh, I mean Kazka Fuzan-wait no, I-uh…" she stumbles over her words as the boy with the snake body starts to laugh raucously. Tears well up in her eyes a little as her face become redder. She clenches her eyes and little bubbles start to churn in the volcano on her head. A girl with metal arms hits the snake boy in the head while Gōon starts talking. "Do not stress over your temporary shortcoming," he says, "take your time to regain your needed composure and you may begin once again." He says as he smiles softly at her. She takes several deep breaths and her face returns to its pale colour. She opens her eyes and begins to speak again, "My name is… Funka… Funka Kazan. My q-quirk is Volcano. I-I have little v-volcanoes all over my b-body that can erupt w-when I want them to. I like, um, v-videogames." she bows and sits down quickly. Some sent her sympathetic looks.

The person in the desk behind Funka stands up. Well, person isn't exactly the right word to use. Why? Maybe it's because he is A LION and the tallest student in the class! "Good morning my fellow classmates! My name is Gōon, Gōon Raion! My quirk is Lion. As is stated by the name, my quirk gives me the physical characteristics of a lion! I hope we may work cooperatively towards our aspirations of being heroes. A place that I find immeasurably pleasant is a Forest!" he bows deeply and takes a seat. Several people nod in respect or appreciation at the lion boy.

The person to the right of the lion was also not a person. Not exactly. In that desk was a boy, who had no legs. In its place, however, was a long tail that was coiled under his torso. The scales were a mossy green with hints of a muddy brown speckled across it like blemishes. The underside had large, rectangular scales that were a light yellow in colour. These scales led to and stopped directly under the chin. The boy had a streamlined face with his hair being spiked towards the back with one lock of hair hanging in front of his forehead. His hair colour resembled that of green algae and had two yellowish spikes protruding from the back of the skull at a low angle. A forked tongue flickered out of his mouth, hanging between too prominent fangs. His eyebrows were extremely sharp, much like his eyes. He had slit pupils that alternated between yellow and blue. The airhead shivered as he slightly uncoiled himself, so he appeared taller. "The name isss Hebi Gurea. My quirk is so easssy to guessss that even the lightning-bolt idiot could figure it out! I like being the bessst. Ssso I'll really like it here, becaussse you're all beneath me!" He coils himself again and smiles sinisterly, well, as much as you can without lips. Majority of the class, bar 6 people, were glaring at him.

The person to his right was a girl who was just as tall as the aforementioned lightning boy. She had very wide eyes with prominent, extended eyelashes. She had high jawbones are extremely strange hair. She had 2 long bangs down the sides of her face and the rest of her hair was short and messy at the base. Her fringe was split into 4 prominent locks of hair. The one farthest to the left was incredibly thick and seemed to have a ripple pattern in it. From the sides of her head, 2 unnaturally large curls of hair emerged on both sides. She smiled softly as she introduced herself in a very soft voice, "Hi. My name is Oto Himei. My quirk is called Banshee. It allows me to scream and let out a high-frequency soundwave. I hope we get along well. I love to sing." She takes her seat. Soft smiles were sent her way.

The last person in the second row was as short as the volcano girl and looked extremely young. He had messy hair that was a dark-red hue and big, black eyes. His fangs were more pronounced, and he seemed to be missing his nose. He stood on top of his desk and crossed his arms with a huge smile on his face. "My name is Yasei Jū!" He started confidently, "My quirk allows me to transform into a super strong and awesome monster! I'm gonna be a super cool hero! I think Mythical Beasts are super rad!" he jumps down from the desk and takes a seat. Everyone looks at him with a blank expression, trying to figure out his age. Except Kōha. Her face is still glued to her desk.

The person behind the monster boy was a girl just taller than him. She has hair that was white as snow, that fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a gleaming silver and her pupils were the shape of 8-sided stars. She smiles happily as she rose from her seat. She seemed to glow as she started speaking in a happy voice, "Hi! My name is Rakkan Kagayaku! My quirk is Light Manipulation! It allows me to control all forms of light in any way I want! I hope we can all become really good friends!" Her eyes sweep across all her classmates until they land on a certain boy in the back row, and the light around her dims a little. She looks back to the front and the light gets brighter again. "Oh! I really like happy people and being happy!" She beams once more as she sits down. Most of the class were either mumbling or looking away and covering their eyes, saying something along the lines of 'too bright'.

The next person to stand was a guy with bulging muscles that was just slightly shorter than the lion boy. Everything about this guy was broad. His shoulders, his smile, even his nose! He had large brown eyes that were ever-so-slightly tilted. He had extremely short, blonde spiky hair. He stood up and put his hands on his hips and puffed his chest out proudly. "Name's Tatakai Kaiten! My quirk is Gatling Gun! It's pretty obvious, but I can turn my arms in Gatling Guns with unlimited ammo! I think its pretty cool." He flashed a grin at us. "I love History! Especially the weapons used during them! I think they're pretty cool!" he proclaimed as he took a seat. Some chuckled at his jovial attitude.

After he had gone, a girl that was slightly shorter than the Banshee used two metal arms to hoist herself into the air, her body hanging limply. She had short auburn hair, tied into two small ponytails at the back of her hair at the bottom. There were several loose strands in her hair. She had large, emerald green eyes, and freckled cheeks. Four long, metal limbs protruded from the back of her uniform. They were covered in metal plates that were packed very closely together and were a light grey in colour. The limbs looked like they were about 3 meters in length. They ended in three, two-pieced parts that were very wide. Two limbs were on the ground, keeping her up, and the other two were hanging idly. "Greetings. My name is Buki Kikai-Teki. My quirk is Mech Limbs. I have four mechanical limbs infused with my spine that I can move like any other part of my body. I like Engineering." She finished, and the lower limbs lowered her to her seat. Some people looked intrigued. Especially a red-eyed boy in the back row.

The last person in the third row stood up. He had a small frown on his face and his eyes looked red. His eyes were black, and he had messy pink hair. From the back of his head, a mangled, elongated mouth with large, crooked teeth seemed to be fused with the back of his head. His throat was ripped open horizontally and more of the teeth could be seen poking from the closed gap. His hands were also replaced by the gnarled mouths. Despite that, they did not have tongues, nor did they salivate. He had a notepad in front of him, and he gently picked up the pen with his actual mouth. He began to write something down. When he was finished, he grabbed the notepad with his mouth and lifted it into the air. _'_ _Kuchi Kurada. Mouths. Strong Bite. Puppies'_ Some people were slightly intimidated or disgusted by the mouths, but others, mainly Gōon, nodded in sympathy.

Behind him, was the cobalt-haired girl. She was as tall as Fukumaru and didn't bother with standing up. "Sebone Mizu. I can control water and stuff. Oh! I love jokes!" she snorted a little and relaxed in her seat. Many were a bit baffled by her flippant behaviour.

To the right of the girl, just short of the boy who could turn his arms into gatling guns, was a girl with thick glasses on her face. She had an elongated face, with a long nose. Her fringe was swept to the left and her platinum blonder hair cascaded down her shoulders. She had thick eyelashes and her eyes were a blank white, while appearing to have arrows around her pupils. She rose from her seat, pushing her glasses against her forehead. "Good morning fellow classmates. My name is Ryoku Kyōkan. My quirk is called Empathy Wave. I can project an emotion of my choosing onto other people. I enjoy indulging in classical music." She takes a seat and folds her hands in her lap.

The airhead is the next one to jump to her feet. Reaching the banshee's height, the blonde girl smiles at seemingly nothing. She had striking blue eyes and if you looked hard enough, her eyes looked like a blue sun. Her blond hair was chaotic, like she hadn't had time to brush it in the morning. She had a hair clip that was shaped like a cartoon sun, lazily slipped in at the top of her head. She waved to everyone as she began, "Hi guys! It's so nice to meet you all! My name is Akarui Taiyō! My quirk is Solar Ball! I can make balls of Sunlight in my hand that I can shoot, but it gets super-hot and makes my hands sore! Oh! I love food! Especially breakfast! I love breakfast!" She beams, and she hops on her feet a little. She takes a seat soon after. Her happy attitude was contagious and caused several people to smile.

The final person in the 4th row was the girl with a royal purple iris who had not spoken and had gotten over a kilometre in the softball pitch the day before. She looked down at her desk and closed her eye. _'Greetings everyone.'_ Everyone, except the two who had already known her, were shocked to hear the voice in their head. They were confused for a moment before realizing that it was the girl who had not opened her mouth. _'My name is Reikon Tamashī and my quirk is Psychic. It grants me the ability to use several psychic abilities. For example, the telepathy that I am using to speak with you. I enjoy trance music.'_ The voice faded from everyone's mind and the silent girl opened her eye and gave a nod to everyone. Some looked at her in astonishment.

The person behind her was a short, fat boy who was just as tall as the monster boy. He has a thick face, with short, ash blonde hair. His eyes were round and ash grey in colour. He had a large scar across his left eye, a medical patch on the bottom of his right cheek, and a small bandage on his right ear. He stood up and gave a small, yet wide smile. "My name is Sonshō Tensō," he said in a nasally voice, "My quirk is Damage Manipulation. I can transfer damage to, from, and between people that I touch. The injuries don't disappear though. I like to cook in my spare time." At the mention of cooking, the airheaded girl sent him and intense stare. Many sweat-dropped at that reaction.

The boy to his left had a deep scowl on his face and was just taller than the Mech Limbs user. His body was lean with muscles, but he wasn't bulky. His hair was unruly and had a midnight black hue. He had heavy bags under his sharp eyes. His blood red eyes were locked in a glare at whatever he was looking at. He slowly stood from his seat and began in a monotone voice. "Shōkan. Quirkless. Chocolate." Some were unnerved by his short responses. A certain auburn-haired girl was seething in fury at his second statement. The rest wondered the same thing; how did a Quirkless student get in here? He sat down and leaned his head on his palm, seeming disinterested in the activity.

The boy next to him, as tall as the sunshine user, stood up. His face was replaced by a skull and two black eyes were still visible in the sockets. He spoke without opening his mouth, his voice echoing and sounding muffled, "Nyeh. My name is Hone Yūgō. Nyeh. My quirk is Osteokinetic infusion. Nyeh. I can create bone and infuse anything with bone if I touch it with both hands. Nyeh. I like girls. Nyeh!" Most looked at him in disgust, while the boy next to him bashed him in the head. "OW! NYEHHH!"

Taller than the boy next to her, was the final student in the class. She had short, black, chin-length hair that fell around her face. Two locks of her hair were very long, come from behind her ears and falling past her shoulders, and curling around the sides of her breasts. She had slightly thick lips and longer fangs than normal. She had a hazy pink blush on her face that matched her eyes. Her pupils were a pink upside-down heart, with a darker pink heart in the middle of it. She had horns protruding from the back of her head, curling around to the sides, and then pointing upwards once they reached her temples. She had a small tail that ended in a heart coming out from under her skirt. She stood up from her desk, her hips and tail swaying side-to-side. "Hello there~!" she started in a honey-laced voice, "The name's Sekushī Yūwaku, I doubt you'll be forgetting it anytime soon~..." she giggled into her hand. "My quirk is Succubus… It grants me the abilities of one. I can also release pheromones that will make you think of me and only me…" she smiled sweetly, "Please take good care of me~" she winked, swayed her hips one more time, and returned to her seat.

Just as she did, Aizawa opened his eyes. "Okay. Now that that's over with… Homeroom is over. Mic, your turn…" he drawled as the door slammed open. "AAAAWWWWWWW YEAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Many winced and covered their ears. "WHO'S READY TO LEARN SOME ENGLISH!" With that, English class had begun.

 **INTERMISSION!**

 **Name: Kyōkan Ryoku**

 **Quirk: Empathy Wave (Emitter)**

 **Quirk Description: The user can force whatever emotion they want onto others around them. The more the user feels that emotion, the more potent the effect.**

 **Affiliation: U.A. High School; Class 1-A**

 **Birthday: 17/07**

 **Height: 3** **rd** **(class division)**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Likes: Classical Music**

 **Shokan's POV**

Modern History ended as the bell rang. I packed my bags and headed out the door. As always, Sebone and Reikon were by my side. We arrive at the cafeteria, get our food, and sit down. We immediately dig into our food in absolute silence. _**'Sho-kun, did you sleep well last night?' 'Are you getting along with the other children?' 'What do you think of the surface?'**_ I glared down at my food, too irritated to focus on anything else. "Hey bro," the hydrokinesis user spoke up, "anyone in the class seem interesting to you?" I pondered for a moment, thinking about the introductions that I was barely paying attention to. One came to mind. "That one girl. With the metal limbs," I say between bites. "Oooohhh, Big Bro's interested in a girl!" Sebone remarks and wiggles her eyebrows. I ignore her remark and continue, "She said she likes Engineering. Maybe she could create gadgets for us." "Are you sure that that's all that interests you?" she continues her assault and I shoot her a glare. "We have Hero Studies at the end of the day," I state absentmindedly. "I wonder who our teacher is going to be?" "I really don't care. If I'm learning, I couldn't care less about who's teaching us."

Several Hours Later – Site Beta

"I take back what I said," I mumble under my breath as I looked at the person before us. Aizawa had come into class and told us that we had gotten a special guest to give us our first lesson in Hero Training. That person had their hair styled in a partial bun in the back of their head while the rest hung free and framed the sides of their face. They wore a dark sleeveless bodysuit with a high collar, yellow gloves and white boots, a belt with an angular gold buckle, and a white cape. Standing before us in that classroom, was none other than Nana Shimura, with her trademark smile on her face. It pissed me off, and judging by the scowl on Sebone's face, it pissed her off too.

"Now, this is the class that'll be most important to you in pursuing your dream… Hero Studies!" she exclaimed to the classroom of (mostly) excited students. "The training that you do during these lessons are the fundamentals that will carry you towards heroism! Your first trial, and probably the most exciting, is BATTLE!" she yelled as she drew a card from her pocket that read 'Battle'. From what I could tell, the reactions were mixed. Some looked eager, mainly the snake guy, while others looked somewhat terrified at the aspect, mainly the light-manipulator girl from yesterday. 'What was her name again? Rakkan, right?' "To go with your lessons, we have these!" she gestured towards the walls and panels started to slide out from the walls with a hissing noise. There were rows of metal cases with the numbers 1 to 20 written on them. "All of you submitted costume designs to the school when you were accepted, and they were ready for you when school started!" Many gasped and looked in awe or excitement at the cases that carried their costumes. 'I wonder what's in our cases, because we never submitted costumes… unless it's the costumes of those three...' My throat tightened slightly. "Now, put on those costumes, they're in alphabetical order by the way, and meet me at Ground Beta! Your Hero Careers start right now!" Just like that we grabbed our cases and were led out of the classroom and towards Ground Beta.

After a silent and uneventful costume change, we were standing in front of a beaming Nana Shimura once more. I looked towards Sebone and Reikon and my theories were confirmed… they gave us our old costumes back. My outfit consisted of dark purple pants held up by a utility belt, black elbow-high gloves, matching knee-high combat boots, a red mask that covered everything except my mouth, and my special cloth wrapped tightly around my chest. Reikon wore a powder-blue skin-tight body suit. There was a pink diamond on the centre of her chest. A larger yellow diamond surrounded it, and three lines protruded from the tip and the sides of the top of the diamond, one going to the neck of the suit, and the other two going over the shoulder. Another line protruded from the bottom tip of the diamond, going towards he waist and then splitting in two, forming a ring around her body. Attached to her outfit, were an uncountable amount of tiny, metal spheres. Sebone wore a ripped pants underneath a ripped short-skirt, along with a metal sports bra that had spikes along the straps. She had thick armbands that had small tubes running across the sides. A tear-drop shaped necklace hung from her neck, directly under a mask with more little tubes running from the centre of the mask to the edges, where there was a fin like feature that rested over her ears.

"Now, the training shall entail indoor battles against your classmates!" she began and was interrupted almost immediately. Rakkan raised her hand and meekly asked, "B-but, what if we hurt each other?" "That's the whole point of the exercise!" Nana replied without hesitation. Some looked at her unsurely and Rakkan visibly paled. "Heroics is a dangerous career. Villains can be and will be bloodthirsty psychopaths, willing to crush and kill anybody who stands in their way. You need to learn how to use your quirks offensively and defensively. You also need to learn about the dangers of your quirk, and how using them on other people has the potential to harm them." The boy with the mouths and the volcano girl looked ashamed at this statement. "We will be randomly creating teams of two students and having them square off another two students in a classic 'Heroes vs Villains' scenario!" Gōon, who had silently walked up to me, leaned down very far and whispered into my ear, "Random selection? Is that really the method that is pareto-efficient for selecting our colleagues during the battle practise?" I mulled over it for a second and then whispered back to him, "Heroes don't always get to choose who they work with. Sometimes they just have to work with who's on the scene at the time." He nodded at my statement and stood upright once more. In the time that I wasn't paying attention, Shimura had pulled out two boxes from… somewhere. "The teams are as follows:

Team A: Kuchi and Tatakai

Team B: Kazan and Shokan

Team C: Rakkan and Hebi

Team D: Oto and Hokori

Team E: Raion and Yasei

Team F: Sekushī and Sonshō

Team G: Koha and Hone

Team H: Reikon and Sāji

Team I: Akarui and Sebone

Team J: Kyōkan and Buki"

I glanced over at the lava girl and caught her gaze. She sent a nervous smile at me and waved awkwardly. I looked at her for another second and then faced towards our instructor as she thrust her hands into the boxes again. "I will now be calling out the Hero team followed by the Villain team! Your match-ups are as follows:

Team J vs Team A

Team I vs Team C

Team B vs Team E

Team G vs Team F

Team D vs Team H

I looked over at who Team E was. My eyes landed on the boy whose age was questionable and the lion student who had approached me a minute ago. "Each exercise has a time limit of 15 minutes. There is a Doom Bomb inside the building. Every student will be given a roll of capture tape. Villains! In order to succeed, you will need to keep the heroes away from the bomb until time runs out or subdue them with the tape. Heroes! You need to touch the bomb before the time limit runs out or subdue the villains. The Villains will head into the building and they have 5 minutes to think of how to protect the bomb. Heroes will have 5 minutes to think of their infiltration strategy. You will all be given earpieces that you can use to communicate with your partners. This activity contributes to your grades and your future in Heroics, so do your best! Team J and Team A will now begin their trial. The rest of you, please follow me!"

With those words, our battle training had begun.

 **Buki's** **POV**

I sit outside the building with the floor plan laid out in front of me. My outfit consisted of boots, pants, my school shirt, and a long lab coat. The shirt and lab coat both had holes cut into them so I could use my limbs properly. Sitting across from me is Ryoku. She is wearing a three-piece business suit, with extraordinarily thick glasses. 'They're probably to stop them from falling off, or they have some other purpose.' "So, your quirk allows you to project emotions, right?" I ask the platinum-blonde. "Yes, that is correct." I hum and think to myself. 'We have a gatling-gun user and a person with mouths all over their body. It's a perfect combination of short and long range. Both quirks seem to be highly lethal, so I doubt that they'll be able to fully utilize them. However, our best cause of action is to try and find the bomb without conflict, but the chances of that happening are incredibly low, since they'll probably be guarding the bomb. So, what would our plan be if we encounter them?' "THE EXERCISE HAS STARTED! GOOD LUCK!" "Damn it," I mutter under my breath. "Do you have a plan?" Ryoku asks. "I'm almost there, but just try to stay low for now."

We slowly make our way through the bottom floor of the building. "Ryoku-san, how does your Empathy Wave work? Can you choose who it affects, or does it work within an area?" "The latter. It has a radius of about 20 metres." I hum at her answer. 'If we do run into them, I can just run out of range and then have Ryoku force an emotion onto them and I can try and find the bomb. The only problem is her possibly getting overwhelmed. A 2 vs 1 situation is not what we need right now. In fact, we might not have to find the bomb. Ah! I got it!' "Ryoku-san," I whispered to her. "I have a plan." After explaining the plan, I used my arms to bash against the ceiling, and the colliding of metal sent a loud echo throughout the hallways. Soon after we heard the rushing of footsteps. "It's coming from this way!" A voice yelled to someone else. Ryoku stayed rooted to her spot as I ran in the opposite direction of the voices. Around the corner, two figures emerged. The first was Kaiten, who looked like a drill instructor for a boot camp. Combat boots, camo pants, a sleeveless vest shades, and a wide-brim hat. He even had dog-tags around his neck. The other figure was Kurada. He only wore a pair of pants that were torn off mid-calf, which displayed the mangled mouth that opened horizontally across his chest. The sight made me slightly uncomfortable, but I had to focus on the task at hand. "HA! Gotcha now!" Kaiten yelled as his arm transformed into a gatling-gun. He aimed it at us before a wave of blue washed over him. His arm reverted to normal and tears appeared from under his shades. He and Kurada fell to their knees as tears flowed down their cheeks. Ryoku also seemed to be tearing up a little. Getting the capture tape ready, I steeled myself and ran towards the opposing team. As soon as I was within radius, I felt something clench my heart and tears started to well up in my eyes. I pushed extremely hard and barely managed to keep myself going. I wrapped the capture tape around the two boys on the floor at an excruciatingly slow pace and Ryoku stopped using her quirk as soon as I finished. The boys stopped bawling and Shimura-sensei's voice was heard through the intercom, "The Villain team has been captured! Hero team wins!" I walked over to Ryoku who was wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. "Well done Ryoku-san," I commended her. "Congratulations to you as well, Kikai-Teki-san," she returned with a blank expression. With that, our battle ended, and we headed to where the others were, if my guess is correct, observing our battles.

 **Rakkan's POV**

I stand quietly next to the bomb and look at the boy next to me. He only wore two straps that cross over his chest that connect to long, angular pauldrons on his shoulders. I wore white pants that were tucked into brown, knee-high boots with hexagonal padding on the knee. I wore a shirt under a light-blue blouse with two straps keeping the chest area together. There's padding on the upper arms and my collar is held together by a small ribbon. "Do you have a plan?" I ask meekly. "Yesss, ssstay outta my way while I crusssh them!" he yelled while glaring down at me. "Eep!" I squeak out at the malicious intent I felt in his gaze. 'Gosh, I must look so pathetic.' "THE EXERCISE HAS STARTED! GOOD LUCK!" As soon as the voice blared over the intercom, Gurea slithered out of the room at incredible speeds. "H-hey! Wait for me!" I yelled out in a vain attempt to get him to stop. We left the bomb on the first floor, since Gurea didn't want to move it. 'He must be heading for the entrance!' I ran as fast as I could towards the entrance. "Hey! Let go of me, you damn lizard!" I turn the corner as the intercom turns on once more, "The Hero team has been immobilized, Villain team wins!" 'Already!?' I look down the corridor and see Mizu and Taiyō wrapped up by Gurea's tail, struggling to get free of his grasp. Taiyō wore red sneakers, denim pants that were rolled up at the ankles, a red college jersey with a yellow 'smiley-face' sweater underneath. She also had a yellow visor going across her eyes. The visor, back of the jacket, belt, and sneakers both had a cartoon sun with an 'S' inside it somewhere on them. Gurea smirked as he threw them down the corridor and out the building. He slithers out the door and speaks without looking at us, "I hope thisss essstablished who's clearly the bessst in our classss." I looked down at my hand and clenched my fist. 'I didn't do anything…' Full of disappointment, I went back to the monitor room.

 **Kazan's POV**

I eyed my partner nervously, clad in a skin-tight body suit with a pattern that resembled lava, like my pupils, and a red domino mask. He was the boy that had stood up for her and stopped her from getting expelled, but he hadn't even acknowledged her. This morning, he spoke extremely little and it scared me a little. From the little time I've seen him, his mouth was always set in a scowl and his eyes glared at everything. I shuffled my feet as he adjusted his gloves. "So, um, w-what's the plan?" He glanced back at me for a moment before walking towards the entrance. "Stay out of my way and find the bomb," he states monotonously. "H-huh? Is it really a g-good idea to split up?" "That kid seemed immature and itching to show off how 'cool' he is. Knowing that, he'll probably come hurtling towards us. I beat him up and you go look for the bomb." I eyed him unsurely and the intercom turned on, "THE EXERCISE HAS STARTED! GOOD LUCK!"

We walked inside the building together, and I followed behind Shōkan. He walked around slowly with his hand pressed against the wall. We continued this way and we made it to the second floor before we heard the footsteps of someone echoing in the hallway. Shōkan raised his hand and whispered to me, "It's probably the kid. When I distract him, you run past him, he's definitely come from the direction that the bomb was in." I nodded slowly as the little red-headed boy appeared from the corner. "A-ha! Got you guys now!" the boy dressed in sweatpants, sandals, and a shirt that said 'MC' with a tear between it exclaimed as he pointed a finger at us. "It's go time!" he yelled as his body grew and his clothes started to tear. In a few seconds, he was the beast that we had seen the day before. I gulped nervously as he roared at us. Before I could do anything, I saw a grey cloth shoot out and wrap around the jaws of the beast. I saw Shōkan pulling on the cloths and keeping the head of the beast lowered. I felt slightly relieved that the situation seemed to be under control. My relief turned to horror as the monster jerked his head to the side and the black-haired boy was ripped off his feet. He withdrew his legs and was flung into the wall. He landed on his feet and bounced off the wall, spinning once in the air before bringing his leg down on the beast's head. He landed on the floor before jumping and pulling himself upwards with the cloth and delivered a punch to the monster's eye. I winced as the monster roared in agony. He looked back at me as he landed on the floor once more. "What the hell are you staring at? GO!" he growled through gritted teeth as he pulled tightly on the clothes, just succeeding in keeping the head of our classmate down. "Oh! Right!" I yell as I run past the monster trying to break free of its restraints. As I approach the stairs, I hear the sound of impacts and pained yelling. 'Will he really be alright?' I look back for a few seconds before I shake my head. 'I've got to focus on the mission. I need to find that bomb.'

I quietly make my way through the third and fourth floor. Once I've reached the fifth floor, I hear a voice over the intercom, "FIVE MINUTES REMAINING!" 'Shoot, I've gotta look faster!' I pick up the pace and I slowly jog through the passages. Eventually, I come across a clearing and I peek around the corner. I see Gōon standing in front of the bomb with his arms crossed. His hero outfit consists of a black shirt, animal furs on his shoulders, and a leopard-skin cloth around his waist, secured by heavy chains and a belt with a lion-head buckle. There are bracelets on both his wrists and ankles, and bracers on both biceps. I tapped on my earpiece and whispered into it, "H-hey. I've found the bomb, b-but Gōon-san is guarding it." I hear grunting and a sharp intake of breath before I get a reply. "Engage him and burn as many holes in the floor as you can. I'll be there shortly," he states before a thud is heard and his earpiece falls silent. My heart is pounding in my chest as I peer into the room. I take a deep breath and try to calm my nerves. 'Okay, you can do this. You just need to burn the floor. No big deal.' I jump around the corner and open my palms. I feel it bubbling under my skin as I launch two streams of lava from my hands. Gōon looks slightly surprised for a moment and then rushes towards me. "Facing an adversary without co-operation or your designated partner. Not the wisest decision a hero could make!" I swing my hand in an arc across my body and he leaps backwards. I continue to shoot streams at him and he continuously dodges. "ONE MINUTE REMAINING" 'Oh no! We're going to run out of time!' With every stream I fire, they get thinner and thinner as Gōon nearer and nearer. 'No. I'm almost out. I'm done for!' After launching one more stream, Gōon leaps towards me and yells, "A honourable attempt, but it is time to end this!" I fall onto my rear as the lion boy reaches towards me with his claws out. He stops mid-air, and my eyes are drawn to his leg. Wrapped firmly around it, is a grey cloth. My earpiece sparks to life, "The bomb! Now!" The cloth is withdrawn and Gōon is pulled into one of the holes I had made earlier. "FIFTEEN SECONDS" Gōon tries to grab at my leg, but is pulled through the floor completely. "NOOOOOO!" he screams as his head disappears from view. I run up and touch the bomb as the intercom sparks to life once more. "Hero team has captured the bomb! Hero team wins!"

I smile as I bounce on the spot. 'We did it! We really did it!' I walk over to one of the holes and lie down on my stomach. I look downwards and see that Gōon has been restrained by Shōkan. I look down further and see that my lava has melted through every floor. On the 2nd floor, Jū lying unconscious on the floor, naked. I look away from him and look towards Shōkan. He glances up at me and gives me a thumbs up. We exit the building and head towards the monitor room.

 **Koha's POV**

'Yeah, that was definitely him' I was stuck with the skeleton boy who wore a skeleton-themed body suit, who thinks he's being subtle when ogling me. I kept my outfit simple. A tank top, sweat pants, boots, and a visor of my right eye that fits over my right ear. "Nyeh! Very nice. Nyeh!" he mumbles as I walk forwards. "THE EXERCISE HAS STARTED! GOOD LUCK!" I walked forward and left the skeleton behind. I slowly traversed the halls. I walked up a flight of stairs and continued on my way. 'They have to be on one of these floors' After walking for several more minutes, I arrived at the 3rd floor. The corridors seemed to have a very faint, pinkish tint to them. 'Must be one of their quirks. If it's gas, then I can follow it back to the source and find out where they are.' I followed the gas, turning left and right, around every corner. The gas appears to have gotten thicker. 'They must be close' It was much later when I finally arrived at a place that I did not want to be. Where I started. "5 MINUTES LEFT!" 'Wait… I've been led in a circle! I didn't think that they'd be that… stop! You need to focus!' I turned my arms into blades and ran wherever the mist wasn't.

Soon after, I encountered the bomb. In front of it, was the fat kid. He was wearing yellow pants with straps that go over the shoulders that had several pouches attached to them, red shoes, a matching reed sweater, and a yellow cape that looks like it belongs to a street magician. He seemed slightly alarmed at my presence and whispered into his communicator. 'Must be calling for back-up. Better finish this off then.' I rushed at him, swinging my arms at him and he fumbled out of the way. "10 SECONDS LEFT" I ran towards the bomb and reached out towards it. "Time is up! Villain team wins!" I withdraw my outstretched hand from the bomb. 'Damn! So close… this is so frustrating!' I scowled and started to leave the building. As I walked, I saw the one who I assumed had led me in circles. She wore black stocking that seemed ripped at the knee, which continued down and stopped just before her toes. She wore a one piece that was open in the middle, exposing her stomach, and curved up the side of her body, and then curved inwards to barely cover her breasts. She also had elbow very long armbands, that went to her elbow, left a gap, and then continued to half of her upper-arm. She also had a little neckpiece at the base of her neck, the black garment reaching her collarbone, with a pink heart on the centre of it. She smirked and blew a kiss my way before sauntering off. I grit my teeth and walked back to the monitor room.

 **Oto's POV**

I sat on a crate outside the training area and felt a buzz in my stomach as I waited for the training to start. 'I wonder if this is how Yama-san feels before he starts a mission…' Now dressed in my hero outfit (a long white dress), I felt like a hero. I looked over at my partner. He was the really loud one that proclaimed he was better than us. He had a large, 'x'-shaped metal thing that wrapped around his chest and back. He also wore knee-high boots, and had chains wrapped around his arms. He yelled and told be to stay away as he 'demolished' them, and then proceeded to gain twice his muscle mass. "THE EXERCISE HAS STARTED! GOOD LUCK!" Fukuramu barrelled into the building as soon as the announcement was… well, announced. I ran in soon after. 'No point in being quiet if my quirk is really loud' I mused to myself. Fukuramu was surprisingly slow, but I guess that muscle does weigh quite a bit. We ran and ran until we encountered what appeared to be a robot. It had a humanoid appearance and wide shoulder-pads. The helmet split into two spikes at the top which pointed backwards. The visor for the robot was two lightning bolts that were connected at the tips, both spreading outwards. There was also a smile on the robot which looked like it was spray-painted on. Suddenly, a large pole sprung up from the back of its head. "Wha-?" I was taken aback slightly, and therefore unprepared when a ball of lightning sprang out from the suit and hurtled towards Fukuramu. He jumped out the way and the lightning bolt proceeded to circle us before retreating into the suit. 'Oh! So it's a suit!' "Hey! Hey! Don't hide from me!" Fukuramu yelled as he picked up the suit and delivered a swift punch to the chest of the suit, leaving a dent in the metal. Fukuramu smiled and his muscles started to grow bigger. He delivered another punch to the head and the visor started to crack. The puncher's muscles started to bulge and shift unnaturally as he reared his fist back and hit the mask again, causing it to dent inwards. He grabbed the mask and started to pull. The horrible sound of metal whining as it bends was heard as Fukuramu ripping the front off, revealing Dama's frightened face.

He smiled and reared his fist back preparing for another strike. "Sweet Dreams!" he yelled and launched his fist forward, before jerking backwards as his body was enveloped in a soft glow. At the end of the passage Tamashī stood with her eyes closed. I also felt the energy envelope me, and Fukuramu and I were pressed firmly on the floor. As hard as I tried to move my limbs, they were cemented in their place. 'I can't move…! Should I use my quirk? That would really hurt them… but…' I watched as the capture tape floated over and wrapped itself around me and Fukuramu. "The Hero team has been captured. Villain team wins!" The capture tape comes undone immediately and I feel the grip on my body loosen. I slowly stood and looked over at the man whose muscle mass had expanded several times over. His bared his teeth as his muscles shrunk at a rapid pace. He deflated and seemed thinner than he did when we started the exercise. 'Well, there's always next time. At least, that's what Yama-san says.' I walk silently to the monitor room, but I smile at Reikon as she passes. I'm not sure if she heard me or not because she didn't react.

 **Shokan's POV**

Changing costumes was uneventful yet again. The only thing that was barely noteworthy was the skeleton guy poking at the wall with a bone. After changing we all headed to our homeroom. Inside, Aizawa was waiting for us, as well as a grinning Nana. She went on a spiel about how everyone did their best or some nonsense as I looked at the shallow cut on my forearm. 'I need to be more careful. I'm lucky that _it_ stayed calm today. I don't want to create unnecessary risks.' My ears perked up when Aizawa started speaking.

"As Nana mentioned, you will be graded based on your performance during the exercise. I can't tell you your marks yet, but I have the key points of each team that, according to Nana, need to be addressed. Team A, you fell for an obvious trap, running straight towards noise that was meant to draw you out." Machine gun scratched the back of his head and smiles nervously while Kurada just looked down at his desk. "Team B, your main problem was collateral damage. While melting through the floor played to your advantage and was part of your strategy, if the wrong places were melted, the building could possibly collapse, killing you as well as the villains and almost definitely setting off the bomb." I nodded my head at his statement and Funka's bottom lip quivered slightly. "Team C, there was no teamwork. You completely ignored the point of the exercise, well, one of you. There's a reason we put you people in teams." Snake guy hissed angrily and Rakkan looked off to the side of the classroom as the air around her dimmed heavily. "Team D. Also suffering from lack of teamwork. One was too caught up in beating the opposition up and the other one decided to give up instead of using their quirk to at least try and get out of the situation where they were under the effects of a Psychic quirk." The arrogant guy's body seemed to deflate even more, and the curly-haired girl looked at her desk in thought. "Team E. There was a lack of teamwork, but to a less degree. Splitting up was where you went downhill. Both of you were on the top floor, one has the ability to use a long-range attack, and the other excels at close-combat. Combining these, you could have kept the opposition at bay and ran out the clock." Gōon put his fingers to his chin in thought and the monster kid crossed his arms and huffed through his nose. "Team F. The most well-executed plan out of the rest. Successful distraction of the opposition. The only problem is your plan fell apart all the way at the end and could have fallen apart right at the beginning if the opposition didn't take the bait." The fat kid looked determined as he lightly slammed his fists on the table, while the demon girl just smiled at no-one in particular. "Team G. No co-operation whatsoever. Fell for the enemy's distraction. Definitely the worse team by far." 'I can see why' The crimson haired girl stared at Aizawa with half-lidded eyes and the skeleton boy was ogling the demon girl to his left. The back of my head flared with pain. _**'DISGUSTING PIG!'**_ I reached over and smacked the back of his head. "OWWW! NYEEHHH!" Aizawa looked in my direction and his eyes flashed with red for a moment before returning to the paper in front of him. "Team H. I don't really know what was happening there. I couldn't grasp the purpose of one of them going alone to confront the opposition when they clearly had much more power when together." The sparky idiot looked slightly frightened while Reikon gave no indication that she had heard anything, remaining frozen in place. "Team I. I felt like they had potential, but it was just a bad match-up for them." The airhead nodded her head at a rapid rate and Sebone simply shrugged at the information. "Team J. Good plan. However, your trap was pretty obvious. One of you walked into the quirk of the other knowing that you would also be affected by it. You risked too much of your plan on the hope that you could persevering through the effects of the quirk long enough to capture the opposing team." The girl with the glasses simply folded her hands in her lap and, uh… what was her name again? Buki? Yeah, her. She seemed to be slightly frustrated if her crinkled brow was any indication.

"Anyway. School's over. Get out of my sight." I slowly packed up my things and waited for Reikon and Sebone to finish. The airhead turned around in her seat and stared at me. I continued to pack my bags and I felt that her eyes never left me. I was starting to get annoyed, so I snapped at her, "What!?" Her eyes seemed to light up as she bounced on the soles of your feet. "Hi! You're Shokan-san, right?" I nodded slowly as I didn't make eye contact with her. "You were super cool during your fight! The way you jumped off the walls and punched the guy in the face was super cool! He didn't stand a chance!" I subtly glanced to my side and saw the brat fuming. "We need to hang out more! You seem like one of those 'super mysterious, but super cool' guys!" I desperately tried to fight the smirk that tried to make its way to my lips. I failed. "Is that a smile!? I'll take it as a yes! See you later Shokan-san!" My eyes widened slightly 'Wait! I didn't… what?' "Ugh…" I groaned as I rubbed my temples. Sebone and Reikon made their way to my desk and together we walked out the door of the classroom and I noticed an unwanted person decided to tag along. Our grinning instructor stood behind us as we shuffled through the passageways. As we were approaching the streets, she decided to open her mouth. My eyebrow twitches as I glanced between Sebone, who was scowling, and Reikon, who was stone-faced. "So, how do you feel about your first day of Hero training?" Our trio shared tension-filled gazes as she continued to speak. "I think you guys did really well!" "Hey Shimura…" She seemed surprised that I had actually replied to her and she smiled at me. "Yes Sho-kun?" Sebone grinned a bit at the nickname. "Race you home." I stated simply as I started running. 'I'll probably go insane if I have to walk all the way home with her. Finding an excuse for wanting this to be over faster is way more convenient for my sanity, and the sanity of Sebone and Reikon.' I heard Nana gasp before a purple blur zoomed past me. It stopped a few meters ahead and Nana yelled from her new position in front of me, "You're on, kid!" She dashed forward, and her body turned into a purple blur once more. 'I might as well run the rest of the way.' I turned around for a second and waved at my two friends before running towards the home of Nana Shimura.

I got to the house and closed the door. "Too slow Sho-kun… I got here after 10 seconds of running!~" she called out, now donning her casual clothes and a frilly, pink apron. I headed straight to my room and changed into my pyjamas. I left my room shortly after and plopped myself down on the dining room chair, at the exact spot I sat this morning. Nana pushed a plate of Sashimi towards me. I grabbed the plate, picked up the chopsticks, and started bringing the raw fish towards my mouth. Nana looked at me strangely before saying "Itadakimasu!" and she dug into her food. A pain started to radiate from the depths of my head. I rubbed my forehead slightly to try and soothe the pain. "What does that mean?" I inquired. "You don't know? It's a common show of decency. It means 'thank you for the food'." The throbbing in my head increases twice as much as she explains it. "Hey Sho-kun…" I look up at her as I finish my food. "I'm, uh, sorry for this morning." My eyebrows furrow slightly. "I know that a lot has changed for you in a short amount of time and you're still trying to cope. So I'm sorry that I bombarded you with questions. Can you forgive this big goofball?" I narrowed my eyes at her as the throbbing in my head subsided slowly. "No." I spit out simply as I leave the table and head back towards my room. I close the door and climb into bed. I close my eyes and my conflict-filled day come to an end.

? POV

A blurry picture of a boy with a blood-red eyes and unruly black hair is pinned to my cork-board with a red circle drawn around it. "You know, I wasn't sure at first, but after what I've seen today. I'm sure that it's you." My breathing picks up slightly. I twirl a knife around my fingers and spin it around. I toss the knife into the air before catching and flinging it at the photo. "We finally meet again… my knight…" I smirk as I get comfortable on my bed and turn off the light.

 **A/N**

 **AND. THAT'S. A. WRAP! Gosh darn. 10 000 words and a spooky message at the end (not really but whatever :P). Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. I tried to make the characters fluent and make the character interactions seem real. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I tried to make the fights scenes as exciting as possible. Tell me what you think. Leave a review and tell me if I did something wrong, what I did right, and alert me of any grammar errors I made. Also, I'll be looking for OC's real soon. So if anybody would like to contribute, your chance to shine will be coming up soon. That's all for this A/N.**

 **I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-AnimeTrashPile**


	4. Chapter 3 - Explosive Appearances

Chapter 3 – Explosive Appearance

* * *

 **Shokan's P.O.V.**

" **It's all your fault!" "Worthless!" "It would be better if you didn't exist!"**

My eyelids slowly slid apart as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. I rolled over to the side at the blaring red numbers that read '01:23'. My legs swung over the bed and my feet made contact with the carpeted floors. My body moved over towards the window, silently opening it and exiting the building. I wandered through the streets, bare feet connecting with the cold pavement. I didn't know why or where I was going. I was trudging along without a thought. A puppet pulled along by invisible strings. At the end of my journey, I was standing on the roof of an apartment building. A dull thudding sound echoed in my ears as I was brought to the edge of the building, the increasing beating of my heart thrumming away at my ears. I stepped onto the ledge and looked at the floor that was separated from me by nine stories of air. **"DO IT!"** six voices yelled in my head. I felt dizzy as my balance shifted to and fro. The last thing I notice before I black out is the wind whipping past my face.

* * *

 **RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!**

Our maths teacher, the Mathematical Hero: Algebrainiac, reminded us of our homework as he exited the classroom. Walking into the classroom was our homeroom teacher, with the same bored expression that he always wore. I picked at the bandage on my arm as he stood at the podium. "This is an important announcement." Several people tensed, probably scared of the words that would follow. "Today, you will be picking a class president" The reaction was 50/50. Half jumped up and, very noisily, yelled that they wanted to get the role. The other half just sat quietly and watched the panic ensue. I leaned back and closed my eyes as the sunshine girl yelled at the top of her lungs. The bone boy yelled something about girls showing skin and my hand somehow made contact with the back of his head. Very hard. The uproar continued until Gōon said something that got the class to settle down. My consciousness faded before I felt a pull. I opened my eyes and found a piece of paper on my desk. _'We're voting for the position now'_ I glanced at Reikon and nodded. I swirled my pen in my hand before lazily scrawling Gōon's name on the page. I folded the paper and left it on the desk. After two minutes, Gōon came around and collected the papers. 'This'll be interesting'. The collection was handed to Aizawa and he, with a lot of effort, rose from his relaxed position on his chair and started to tally the votes. The results were not what I was expecting.

Shōkan - / / / / / / (6)

Buki - / / / (3)

Raion - / / (2)

Kyōkan - / / (2)

Reikon - / / (2)

Sekushī - / / (2)

I closed my eyes and groaned. 'Being class rep means more work. It also means that I actually have to care about the class. What a pain…' "Who the hell…?" "Shōkan and Kikai-Teki, get up here…" the Erasure Hero commanded as he battled to keep his eyes open. I slinked to the front as metal-arms stood next to me. I noticed her glancing at me and then looking away with a scowl. "These two will be your class and deputy rep. They have authority and whatever when a teacher is not around. There's a long list of rules, but it's a waste of time to read them. Bottom line; don't abuse your power. Homeroom dismissed…" he finished as he sluggishly left the classroom. I turned my head towards my new 'partner' and she levelled me with a glare before leaving. 'Okay. That happened…'

* * *

My head made contact with the table as Sebone heaved with laughter. "HAHAHAHA! Your face when you went up was priceless!" She continued to cackle while the cold metal of the table somewhat soothed my forming headache. I felt a familiar force lift my head off the table and Reikon's worried face came into view. I picked up the rice with my hand and started eating, the other one scratching my bandaged arm. The great taste of the rice calmed me, and I could feel my headache start to disappear completely. "HEEEYYY SHOOOOKAAAAAN!" My headache returned full force as I and many other students turned to see the airhead hurtling towards our table. 'Why did it have to be me?' "Heya buddy! I said we should hang out more, and you said yeah! So Imma just sit here!" "I didn't-" "Thanks man!" I massaged my temples as the blonde ball of sunshine ungracefully dropped herself on the opposite side of the table. I pushed my tray forward and climbed over the back of the seat, mumbling an "I'm not hungry" and leaving the cafeteria. 'I am NOT going to sit down with that noisemaker at lunch!' I walked to the grassy area outside the cafeteria and found Mouthy sitting by himself. For a brief moment, my body swayed in his direction, but I moved to the nearest tree and sat down underneath it. Within three minutes, Sebone and Reikon were silently by my side. I found a chocolate bar in my lap as I glanced at the two of them. 'They're going to be able to live comfortably after all of this is over. I'll make sure it happens. **Even if it's the last thing I do**.' I unwrapped the bar and we ate in silence. Sitting under the tree as the rest of the world faded away.

* * *

Homeroom had come again. We all sat silently while waiting for Aizawa to open the door. The Friday classes had gone by excruciatingly slowly. I felt a gaze on me, and lifted my eyes to see the sunshine girl sitting backwards on her chair. She gave me a wide smile and a wave, and I just stared at her. After several seconds, her face remained the same, so I just sighed and cast my eyes downward. A few seconds later, and the familiar sound of Aizawa opening the door reached my ears. "Before you leave, there's one important announcement…" he began, "The entirety of Monday will be a special lesson on the Rescue section of Heroics. The original plan was to have you go to a newly built area, created by one of our interns, but it hasn't finished its construction. Thus, we will be sending you to another facility, the H.U.C.. Bring snacks and whatever for the bus. You are all dismissed."

As soon as he made his way out of the classroom, excited whispers broke out amongst the class. 'Rescue training… I wonder how that's going to work. Are they going to set buildings on fire and have us rescue people? No, that sounds stupid.' I look up and see the last few people filtering out the door. I grab my bag and head for the door, Sebone and Reikon fall into step next to me. I prepare to exit the door, but I find that it is blocked by a mile-wide smile. "Shimura…" I growled her name out and my eyes shifted to the figure beside her. The back of my head blares with pain. Images of myself being sent to the ground after a kick connects with the back of my skull flashes through my mind. The man was tall, with short and spiky grey hair. His eyes could not be seen behind his dark domino mask. His outfit was the same as the last time I saw him: a full body monochrome suit along with a yellow cape, a belt with the letter 'G' on it, very thick yellow gloves and matching boots. "What the hell are you doing here?" That damn smile of hers somehow got wider as she spoke, "Since it's the weekend…" she spread her arms out dramatically, "we're taking you guys to your first ever shopping mall!" Knowing there was (probably) no escape, I just sighed and we followed the two adults out.

* * *

"Welcome to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall!" Shimura yelled with her arms raised in the air, gaining several gasps and excited murmurs. I looked around. A massive glass building with a massive… thing that shoots water in the air right in the centre. Hundreds of people interacting with each other and various vendors in little blocks in the wall with many colours that hurt my eyes to look at. 'Everything here is so bright, compared to what I've been used to.' My eyes float over to my two companions and the smiles on their faces and their awe-stricken eyes. Well, eye, in Reikon's case. 'If everything goes well, they'll be able to enjoy this all they want.' A crowd began to form around our group and their murmurs became clearer. "Oh my god! It's Captain Smile!" "I can't believe it! I'm standing near the 4th ranked hero!" "Isn't that Gran Torino as well? He's 11th!" "We have to ask for an autograph!" Shimura seemed to notice this as well, and quickly turned to the three of us while grabbing something from her pocket. "Here you go. Take this and enjoy yourselves!" she beamed as she placed the stack of money in my hands. I did a quick count and my eyes widened. I pushed the money back at her. "We can't take all this." Her smile was unchanging as she held my hand back. "Nonsense, it's nothing." "It's ¥3 300 000!" I yelled back. "Just go enjoy yourselves!" Before I could retort, I felt something grab the back of my shirt and lift me (and from what I could see, Reikon and Sebone as well) towards the middle of the mall in a matter of seconds. I looked back to where I was and saw a massive crowd around her. 'Well, no getting back to her.'

We walked throughout the mall, occasionally stopping at several places to see what they had to offer. "Did you ever imagine that a marketplace could be so big?!" Sebone exclaimed. "I thought about large marketplaces, but I never expected them to go 5 floors upwards." I answered her question, while Reikon nodded slightly. We finally decided to sit down at a 'restaurant' that was represented entirely by English words. "WacDonalds?" Sebone asked with an eyebrow raised. I shrugged and we entered the line. We looked at the images displayed at the top and the words that came along them. "Cheese, Patties, Strawberry WacFlurries?" Sebone asked incredulously, voicing my thoughts. "All these things we don't know about just show how much we've been missing out on…" I murmured and Reikon's lidded eye shifted to me. We got to the front, ordered our food, where they proceeded to place our money in this metal box that made weird noises and we waited. After a few minutes we received our food and sat down. Immediately digging in, the taste was unlike all the other meals I had. There was this weird crispiness to what I assumed the 'chicken patty' was. Whatever a 'chicken' was, it was delicious. "Man! This is so good!" Sebone yelled out, earning a few curious stares from the other people in the 'restaurant'. "Quite down, you're making a scene." She stuck her tongue out at me and proceeded to eat her meal.

Just after we had left, I heard a gasp coming from my right. Skidding to a stop right next to us, was the airhead, with gun-guy and Rakkan following behind. "What a coincidence meeting you guys here!" she yelled out unnecessarily loudly. **'Oh my god! SHUT THE FUCK UP!'** I rubbed my temple and sent a glare at the three of them. Sunshine kept her smile, gun-guy was taken aback slightly, and Rakkan seemed to shrink into herself as the light dimmed slightly. "So, what are you guys doing at the mall?!" she shouted out. 'Does she only have one volume level?' **'I wonder how loud she'll scream if I tear her arms off…'** I growled, clutching my temples as I turned around. "Getting as far away from you as possible…" I walked away with my friends following me, after Sebone smirked and Reikon sent an apologetic glance towards the trio. However, it seemed as though my message didn't get through to her, as she skipped right up to us with a pout. "Don't be like that!" I just ignored her and kept walking. She persisted, but I drowned her out once I saw that Sebone had started to talk to her. Gun-man and Rakkan had fallen into line with us, the former between Sebone and Reikon, and the latter next to me. The meek girl had her hands together, shoulders slumped and eyes cast downwards. She kept glancing up at me, opening her mouth, closing, and looking downwards again. I decided to ignore her as well, and focus on what's ahead. 'We've been here for two weeks and we're still no closer to doing what we came here for. We haven't got a plan or enough info to carry it out. I believe that Eraserhead is already suspicious about why we're here. Damnit, we're haven't made any progress on our plan to-'

"Hey! You guys are from U.A., right?" My thought process was broken as I looked in the direction of the voice. A group of 3 teenagers approached us. The first was a boy with dark, messy hair that hung around his face. The back was pulled into a mini pony tail and a cluster of hair at the front stood up, as if he dragged his head down a wall and left it like that. His pupils have this weird pattern inside them that looks like little specks moving away from the centre in one direction. His lips were curled up at the corners and his eyes glinted in the light. He was wearing a black puff jacket, a red sweater, black jeans, and a pair of red shoes. The second was a girl that was slightly shorter than him. Long, brown hair cascaded down her face, while leaving her large, blue eyes completely uncovered. She wore a simple t-shirt and denim shorts, a purse over her shoulder and white flip-flops. Her face was still, lips in a thin line and eyes resting. The final teenager was a girl slightly taller than their male companion. She had snow-white hair that ended at her shoulders and blood-red pupils that seemed to have movement inside them. Her eyes were slightly lidded, but she smiled at her male companion. 'Ugh, more people, I've already reached my social limit for today.' The others didn't seem to share my sentiment, as they happily talked about something. I tuned them out completely as I heard the words 'rescue training'. I looked up at the second floor and I noticed two men arguing. My eyes widened slightly and I started running towards the stairs as one of the men took a small object with a lit fuse out of his pocket.

 **BOOOOOOOMMM!** I covered my ears as the sound pierced through my skull, forcing me to my knees. "Hahaha! Another easy job!" the man yelled as he picked up the singed briefcase that the other man had been holding and darted off. The other man had his stomach blown open, intestines falling out while the rest of his skin was peeling off from the heat, his eyes white, without pupils, and mouth open in an eternal scream. Panicked cries rang out, everyone scurrying about while some desperately phoned for the police or a hero. I forced myself to my feet and ran after the man. He wasn't too fast, as his morbid weight slowed him down, but he tossed more of those capsules from his pocket as the upper floor was consumed by flames. I hurriedly discarded my jacket and shirt as I ran after him, the heat clinging to my skin. 'He's nearly at the exit… now's the time!' Just as my cloth unravelled from my chest, a figure landed right in front of the man, the resulting force knocking him backwards, extinguishing some of the flames and forcing me back to my knees. "This is as far as you will come, evil-doer!" The voice shouted out as the smoke cleared, their ever-present smile on their face becoming visible as the smoke vanished. "Why? Because I am here!" The villain cursed to himself and reached for his pocket, but a fist slammed into his stomach and launched him off his feet. This was followed by another fist to the chest, knocking the villain onto the floor, unconscious. 'Captain Smile' stood over him, her fist raised in victory. Before I could do anything else, I was escorted out the mall by the policemen, just grabbing my shirt, jacket and tie before we left the building. As I exited the doors, our eyes met, and her smile, once again, got wider as she held her fingers out in the shape of a 'V'.

* * *

Monday – U.A. High

* * *

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

The Monday had come shortly after. The 'Mall Incident' was resolved shortly, the suspect taken away and the hero, Captain Smile, was praised for another job well done. Class 1-A were lounging around in the classroom, waiting for their teacher to greet them. "I am immeasurably happy that you have returned from the site of a villain attack completely unscathed," Gōon relayed as Taiyō told them of the events that had transpired over the weekend. "I was so scared when the explosions went off," Rakkan squeaked out as eyes turned to her. The empathic girl also shared Gōon's sentiment and added her thoughts, "It is a sad sight to see. Crime rates in our country are still at a peak of 50% of our population, even though it has been several years since heroism became an official occupation." "50%!?" Exclaimed Funka at that information. Ryoku nodded with a sad smile, "Indeed. Half of our population has committed at least one quirk-related crime in the past year." The door slid open and the self-proclaimed quirkless boy, the psychic, and the water manipulator walked towards their respective desks. The sunshine user was going to call out to them, but the Gatling-gun user put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, making her pout. The three took their seats, and the midnight-haired boy glared at everyone in the room and then closed his eyes, sending the message that he wanted to be left alone. Soon enough, the Erasure Hero arrived, the class grabbed their costumes from the wall, and left for the changing rooms.

The boy's changing room was quiet. The shuffling of clothing was the only sound besides the slight scraping sound of bone on brick. "I've finally done it! Nyeh!" Most boys turned to the skeletal boy to see what the commotion was about. He pulled a long, thin bone from the wall, revealing a golf ball-sized hole. "I've spent all my moments in this room carving this hole! Nyeh! A hole that goes straight to the girl's changing room! Nyeh!" Dama immediately bounded over to the skeletal boy with a blush on his face. "Really man!?" he whispered to the other boy. "Yes! Nyeh! Finally, the heavenly visages of their uncovered breasts will fall upon our eyes! Nyeh!" Gōon picked up on this and immediately went over to his thick-skulled classmate. "How dare you try and sneak glances in such an inappropriate manner!? Desist immediately!" The skeletal boy stuck his eye to the hole and started yelling, increasing in volume as he did so, "This is too good to pass up! Nyeh! Yūwaku's glorious E-cups! Nyeh! Ejji's great DD'S! Nyeh! Mizu and Empyoku's D's! Nyeh! The modest C's of Taiyō and Kikai-Teki! Nyeh! I'll even take Kagayaku and Himei's B's. Nyeh! Even the nothing's of Funka and Tamashī's A's-!" Unknown to Yūgō, a certain boy had slowly walked over to him during his perverse monologue. He turned the boy around, and grabbed him in the gap between the skull and his eyes, and lifted him up. "Shōkan-san! What are you doing to Yūgō-san?!" Ignoring the question, the red-eyed boy slammed the other into locker, the impact reverberating around the room. He brought his face close, removed his mask and whispered something to the shivering student. He pulled away, dropped him to the floor, and exited the changing room, leaving a boy with soaked underwear on the floor.

The class boarded the bus shortly after. The mechanical-armed girl leading the class towards the bus in a single file line, sending a glare at the class president who just stepped onto the bus without bothering to help. The bus's seating consisted of 4 columns, split in the middle so people could walk further to the back, with one 5-seater all the way at the back. The atmosphere on the bus was tense. The male populace sat in uncomfortable silence, still confused as to exactly what had gone on in the changing room, while a certain boy in a onesie with a skeleton pattern on it sat alone on the back seat. The rest of the class sat in alphabetical order, but Shōkan sat as far away from the bone boy as possible, and ended up next to the Pride user, and then moved a second time, finding himself next to the lion student. A few words were exchanged between the two students, but they both fell into silence the rest of the way. The bus was mostly quiet, which the teacher seemed endlessly grateful for. He would need his rest, after all.

* * *

 **? ? ? P.O.V.**

I watched as the U.A. students filed inside the building. It was a massive spectacle to behold, housing several different sections that were suited to vastly different environments. An industrial zone, a jungle, a rocky terrain, everything. A bitter feeling coiled in my gut. A blurry image of myself walking in with them clouded my eyes, but I shook it away and pulled my mask over my face. Crackling hit my ears and I put my fingers over my earpiece. "Is everything in place?" a voice came over the earpiece. I looked out at the students who were being instructed by the supervisor of the 'Help Us Company', completely oblivious to our presence. After his monologue, the heroes were split into five groups of four. "Yes, everything is perfect. Release…" I shivered as I recalled that crawling, screeching abomination that had been given to us to help with out mission, "...that thing once I give the signal." I grinned as I raised my padded gloves and brought my middle-finger and thumb together. "It's showtime!"

With a snap of my fingers, our plan had begun.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the massive delay between chapters. Exam times have been rough and I somewhat lost inspiration for this story. I had the events of this chapter planned out, but I couldn't find a way to get to that point in a manner that satisfied me, so the creation of this chapter was delayed. However, I've been inspired again and writing will continue. Updates may be slightly slow, but nowhere near as bad as the last gap. I hope you enjoy this chapter and will continue to read it.**

 **See you in the next chapter**

 **-AnimeTrashPile**


End file.
